


My Neighbor Himiko

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Oumeno Week, Oumeno Week 2020, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Seven-year-old Kokichi struggles to survive his abusive alcoholic father and mother who barely acknowledges him. But when Himiko and her mother moves in next door, his life starts to change. Together, Kokichi and Himiko learn the true meaning of family and love.An Oumeno Childhood friends AU.Written for Oumeno week 2020 Childhood Friends prompt
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033938
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: OumenoWeek





	My Neighbor Himiko

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Kokichi's past before but I wanted to explore just how much would Kokichi's life changed if he had Himiko as a friend. And that exploration ended up being a massive 50+ page fic. XD Far too big for a ship week, but who cares! Enjoy!!

_July 2007_

Seven-year-old Kokichi Oma hovered in the doorway to his parents’ bedroom. Fidgety, Kokichi balled up his ratty T-rex shirt; a hand-me-down from his older brother. Kokichi peered over the bedroom’s doorway.

Inside, Kokichi’s father sat shirtless in a recliner chair before a box TV. His black hair was slicked back like some Hollywood star. A dart board and yellowed girl and car posters hung on the walls. Beer can in hand, he flipped through the TV channels.

Kokichi’s mother hung back, wringing her hands. She was rail-thin and wore a faded floral dress. With crow’s feet wrinkles before her time and a narrow nose, she always looked as if being pinched. “Y-you should go into work. Even if it’s just half day – it’s already noon. You already had to beg Hideki to keep you on payroll–”

“Beg? Ha!” He took a swig of beer and belched. “I am a proud Oma. And Oma men beg for nothing. Like fuckin’ hell I’m coming in on a Saturday. They can find someone else to pick up people’s trash.” He spat.

Kokichi gripped the doorway. _Oh yeah, Daddy’s a trash person, taking away people’s garbage._

The mother pressed her thin, bloodless lips together. Strands of her long black hair fell into her face. “W-we… we have bills to pay. Electricity, mortgage, water. If you didn’t drink or gamble on horse races so much…”

Kokichi’s father launched to his feet. “What did you say to me?! Don’t tell me what to do!” His well-toned, six-foot form towered over her. He clenched his pronounced jaw. His nose, broken and crooked ever since a drunken brawl, only added to his fierceness. “This is my house, my territory.” Seizing her arm, the father shook her before throwing her to the ground. “No woman is gonna bark orders at me! I drink as much as I want!”

Shrinking back, Kokichi whimpered.

His father glanced up. Kokichi froze. “You! Get me a beer from the fridge downstairs. Go! Move your ass!”

Kokichi ran, his little feet pounding down the stairs. He raced to the kitchen, grabbed a can, and scampered up the steps. As he climbed the stairs, Kokichi passed his mother. Head down, she held her arm. “Mommy…?”

She didn’t answer. Only entered the kitchen.

Can in hand, Kokichi returned to his parents’ bedroom. His father snatched it out of Kokichi’s grasp. Tossed it on the pile of cans beside the chair. “Now listen here, boy. What does Oma mean?”

“K-king horse.”

“That’s right.” He lit a cigar using a gold lighter engraved with a rearing horse design. “Look at this. I said look!”

Kokichi glanced at the lighter before returning his gaze to the wood floor.

“This is my most prized possession. My father owned it. And so did my grandfather and my grandfather’s father. This is priceless. Not just because it’s made of gold. But because it represents the glory we Omas have earned. You see, we Omas come from a long line of SDF officers. My father was one. So was his father and his father. For generations we have defended our mother country and kept Japan’s bloodline pure from filthy foreigners.” The father laid his hand atop Kokichi’s head. Kokichi’s heart pounded. “And one day, you too will join their ranks. Understood?”

“Uh…”

Clenching his fist, the father pulled on Kokichi’s hair. “Understood?!”

“Y-yes!”

When the father released him, Kokichi bolted towards the door. But the father seized Kokichi’s arm. “You’re gonna be an SDF officer one day. And SDF officers obey rules. There are two things SDF officers and I hate above all else. Liars. And thieves. So don’t you ever lie or steal from me. Got that?” Kokichi nodded furiously. “You know what they do to soldiers who don’t follow the rules?” Sneering, his father leaned in close. His breath reeked of beer and smoke. “They flay you alive.”

Kokichi trembled.

The father let go of Kokichi. Patted his back a few times. “Now beat it. And tell that useless woman to leave me alone. To scrub the smoke-stained walls like she always does or somethin’.”

Kokichi fled. Sniffing, the boy wandered into the kitchen. He looked around. The wooden cabinets and counters were crisscrossed with nicks like a spiderweb. Walls and white tile backsplash stained with yellow. The lace curtains around the backdoor’s window had dry rotted. A lopsided table and four rickety chairs were crammed against the back corner. An ashtray, the centerpiece.

His mother stood at the counter, making a salad. Biting his lip, Kokichi approached her while rubbing his arm. “Mommy, my arm hurts…”

She didn’t look up. Poured the lettuce in a bowl.

For a few moments, Kokichi watched her. The sound of her chopping up a tomato echoed in the small kitchen. Stomach growling, Kokichi reached for a carrot to eat. His mother grabbed the carrot, chopped it, and put it in her bowl. Eyes narrowed, she muttered, “If only I had a girl. It’s too late for me but I could have given my daughter dolls and dresses. All the nice things I never had…”

Frowning, Kokichi gazed up at his mother. Tears tracks ran down her face. “Um… Oh! Hey, Mommy, Mommy! Wanna play something together?” He pulled on her dress. “That’ll be fun–”

“I’m not your mother!!” She screamed, throwing the salad bowl at Kokichi’s head. Kokichi ducked. It smashed into pieces against the floor. Crying out, Kokichi ran upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and slammed it closed.

Kagami, Kokichi’s brother who was ten years older than the boy, sat at a desk. He was carving a knight chess piece from wood with a knife. Blinking, Kagami glanced up. His dark eyes studied his brother. “Hm? I heard arguing. Were you involved?”

Rubbing his eyes, Kokichi flopped onto his toddler bed. The wall opposite of the desk sat Kokichi’s undersized toddler bed and Kagami’s twin bed. The sun shone through a small circular window above the beds. Head bowed, Kokichi swung his legs back and forth. Hiccupped.

Kagami sighed. The teen had a ski-slopped nose, high cheekbones, and straight black hair brushed his shoulders. Despite the large age difference, any stranger could tell at a glance the two were brothers. Kagami shook his head. “How many times have I told you to leave them alone? You’ll cause nothing but trouble.”

Kokichi made an aggravated noise. Glared at him. Exhaling, Kagami resumed carving the chess piece. Kokichi gazed at the ripped board game boxes stacked in the back corner against the closet. Sudoku. Sugoroku, a Japanese game similar to Snakes and Ladders. A card came. Humming, Kokichi bit his thumb. _They’re all super easy… So boring._ From under the bed Kokichi pulled out a DS Kagami stole from a kid at a park. Kokichi booted up the chess game. The title screen showed his stats. 37 wins against the computer on Chaotic Hard mode. “Onii-chan, wanna play chess?”

“No.”

Scowling, Kokichi blew out his lips. Hopping off the bed, he declared, “I’m playing outside!” and raced down the stairs and out the backdoor.

The yard, about an eighth of an acre, was devoid of anything save grass and dandelions. Chain link fencing separated the lawn from the neighboring rowhouses. A cracked strip of sidewalk led to a gate. Beyond the gate, a cobblestone driveway. Their father’s beat up ’87 Ford pickup truck sat there. Past the driveway and road lay the sprawling suburban back lawns of unattached homes. Grills, playhouses, and slides dotted their yards.

Kokichi scampered towards his Gundam robot toy Kagami had gotten him. A car door slammed close. Kokichi glanced up.

Beyond the chain fence in the neighboring yard, stood an unfamiliar woman. Box in hand, she stood by a white Volkswagen. A girl near Kokichi’s age and a three-year-old boy looked up at her. The woman hefted the box. “All right this should be the last one!”

The girl pulled on the woman’s jeans. “I’m hungry, Mommy!”

The mother carried the parcel towards the house. “Just let me put this box inside and I’ll make lunch for everyone. Himiko, can you be a big girl for Mommy and play nicely with Mitsuo outside?”

Himiko jumped with both feet, following behind her mother. “But we don’t have anything to play with.”

“Your toys are inside boxes in the house. I’ll help you grab them.” The three entered the house.

Wide-eyed, Kokichi gripped the fence and watched them, mouth gape. _New people!_ He pounded his feet. _Time for fun!_

After a few minutes, Himiko and the boy, Mitsuo, waddled down the backdoor’s steps. Mitsuo played in the dirt with a bucket and a paddle. Himiko sat down near the fence with a doll and a horse. Making horse noises, she had the doll ride the horse across the grass.

“What are you playing?” asked Kokichi.

Gasping, Himiko looked up. She walked over to him. Held up her pink horse. “I’m playing My Little Pony!” The girl had dark red hair. Big brown eyes with a button nose. A heart-shaped face with big, chipmunk cheeks. She wore a pink shirt and a purple skirt with frills.

Mitsuo glanced up, eyed Kokichi for a little bit, before pounding the ground with his paddle.

Kokichi pulled on the chain fence. “Can I come over?”

“Umm… okay!” nodded Himiko.

Kokichi dashed to the far side of the yard. He shimmed through a dug-out hole beneath the fence. Smiling, Himiko handed Kokichi the horse. “Here, you can play as the horse. And I’m the girl!”

Frowning, Kokichi gazed at the horse. He threw it on the ground. “We have nicer toys at my house. Like big playsets and the Wii and uh… and I have all the Dragon Ball Z action figures! This is stupid.”

Himiko stamped her foot. “No, it’s not!”

Kokichi tilted his head. “And you look funny. Why is your hair red? Did you marker it?” Kokichi reached to grab a fistful of hair.

Face reddening, Himiko twisted away. “I don’t look funny!”

“Yeah, you do. You look ugly!”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“I am noooot!!” Himiko wailed, bursting into tears. Hiccupping, she rubbed her face. He wails reverberated throughout the outside yard.

Kokichi balled his shirt. _Uh oh. I’m in trouble now._

* * *

Grunting, Mrs. Yumeno set down the box on the table. The sound echoed in the nearly empty kitchen. Only the table and three chairs were set up. Exhaling, Mrs. Yumeno wiped the sweat off her forehead. She gazed across the kitchen. Scruffs and scrapes on the walls and wooden flooring. Reeked of must and mothballs. The kitchen was the size of a shoebox compared to her previous house. Mrs. Yumeno closed her eyes. _How did it come to this…?_

Memories flashed across her mind. Arguing with her husband hours into the night. The divorce. Attending his funeral, after he died of a sudden early heart attack. Shaking her head, Mrs. Yumeno opened up a box. Teacher supplies lay inside. Colorful posters of a smiling sun beamed up at her. Mrs. Yumeno’s chest ached. _Now that I’m on my own, I have to give up my teaching job and go back to boring, stuffy accounting… Just please, please let me get a job that I can work from home. I don’t have money for childcare._ Grimacing, she ground the heel of her hand into her temple. _How can I possibly make this work?_

Outside Himiko neighed as she played with her horse.

Mrs. Yumeno smiled. She unpacked boxes of cereal and placed them on the counter. She turned around to get another box. Froze.

A boy standing at the kitchen threshold stared at her.

The two stared at each for a few long seconds. He had tussled, dark hair that brushed his shoulders. Keen, lilac eyes. A thin, angular face but had fuller, ruddy cheeks. Wore a stained T-rex t-shirt.

Mrs. Yumeno’s thoughts raced. _Who? What? How did you get here? I did leave the backdoor unlocked but…_

He pointed to a cereal box. Pouting, his eyes welled up with tears. “I’m really hunwey. Can I have some? Pretty pleeease?”

“U-uh, sure…” Mrs. Yumeno handed the box over. “Um, let me see if I can find a bowl somewhere.”

He shoved his hand inside the box and ate fistfuls of cornflakes. He chomped down on the cereal with gusto. Cornflakes fell to the ground like rain. “Ooh, look! A toy!” He stuffed it in his shorts pocket.

Mrs. Yumeno squatted down so their eyes were level. “Well, um, hi there, hon. What’s your name? How old are you?”

“Kokichi. I’m seven.”

“Seven, huh? My little Himiko is six years old.”

“She looks weird.” He munched on more cereal.

Mrs. Yumeno blinked. “A-and where did you come from?”

“Heaven. Just kidding. I’m from the house next door.”

 _Oh, a neighbor’s kid. Okay._ Mrs. Yumeno’s gaze looked over Kokichi head to toe. “Well, Kokichi, I think we should get you back… home…” Purple bruises formed a ring around his upper arm. Mrs. Yumeno went cold. “Honey, what are those marks?”

“Huh? Oh, I just, uh… Yesterday I made a rock fort and fell over. I’m fine now. I’m strong.” He pulled down his sleeve.

“I see…”

“Kokichi!” A male voice called.

Mrs. Yumeno and Kokichi headed outside. Beyond the back gate stood an older teenager with shoulder-length black hair and bangs that brushed his eyebrows. He wore a black and white striped shirt with sweatpants. Himiko and Mitsuo eyed the stranger. He called, “Kokichi, what are you doing? Get over here.”

Holding onto his cereal, Kokichi dashed over to him. “I was playing with the new people!”

The teen opened the gate and grabbed Kokichi’s wrist. “What have I told you about talking to people you don’t know?”

“But the lady gave me food. She’s nice! Nicer than that old lady who threw rocks at us!”

“You took their food, too?” Kagami flicked Kokichi’s cheek. “ _Cheeky_ Kichi.”

Rubbing his cheek, Kokichi whined, “What does that meaaaan already?”

Mrs. Yumeno laid a hand on her chest. “Threw rocks?!”

Frowning, the teenager glanced up at Mrs. Yumeno. “Yeah, the previous owner of the house. She’d throw rocks at the birds shouting something about the government. And at us if we were too loud.”

“Yeah, she was so mean. So I dug a hole under the fence and put dog poop on her lawn! Nee-heehee! Hey, Onii-chan, is she dead?”

“Dead?” Himiko squeaked. Whimpering, Himiko and Mitsuo ran to Mrs. Yumeno. Himiko peered out from behind her mother’s legs.

“Quiet, Kokichi. You caused enough havoc already.” The teenager dipped his head in a small bow. “I’m Kagami, and this is my troublemaker brother, Kokichi. Sorry about the hassle. It won’t happen again.” Kagami dragged Kokichi by the wrist to the neighboring yard.

Kokichi looked up at his brother. “If she’s dead, is she a ghost now? Is there a ghost in their house?”

“Noo!” Himiko flung her fists down. “There’s no ghost! Stop it!”

As the brothers entered the house, Kokichi grinned and waved. “Bye, I’ll come back soon!”

Himiko wailed, “No, you’re mean! You’re a bully! Go away!”

Mrs. Yumeno threaded her hands through her hair. “Oh boy…” _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Humming, Himiko played with her dolls and a dollhouse in the backyard. She wore a blue dress with a star pattern. Mitsuo sat on the porch, rolling cars back and forth. Chipped gnomes and empty flower pots were scattered across their yard, leftovers from the old house owner. Himiko raised Barbie’s hand. The doll’s faded dress had several tears. She had teeth marks on her head. “Hi, Ken! Welcome home. I made dinner.”

“Whatcha playing?”

Himiko looked up. Kokichi stood over her, the sun behind his head, casting him in shadow. Glaring, Himiko clenched her toys tighter. “I’m playing house. By myself! You go away. Go play with your own toys. You said they were more fun.”

Kokichi sat down across from her. Pulled out clovers. “But I wanna play with you.”

Jaw clenched, Himiko turned away. “No, you’re mean. If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll put a curse you!”

Kokichi leaned towards the side to see her face. “A curse?”

“Yes, I’m a mage. I curse mean, bad people.”

“Wooow, I wanna play with a mage! I won’t be mean, I promise. Pretty pwease?”

Himiko gazed down at her Barbie and Ken dolls. “Hmmm, fine. You can be the daddy.”

“‘Kaaay!” Although the playhouse was half the size of dolls, Kokichi sat Ken down before the miniature living room.

“Okay, I made dinner. I used my fire magic to make the food.” At Kokichi’s confused expression, Himiko explained, “They’re a family of mages, too.”

“Making food with fire? Sounds like cavepeople,” laughed Kokichi.

Himiko frowned. “It is not. But now I need to clean.”

“No, I’m watching TV.”

“I gotta use wind magic to put everything away and water magic to do the dishes. But I need help with the spells. Help me.”

“No, I do what I want!”

Scowling, Himiko sat back on her behind. “You don’t do anything. You’re a bad dad.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Ummm… like go to work and play with me and the kids.”

Kokichi gazed at the Ken doll. “My dad doesn’t do that…” Exhaling, Kokichi tossed him aside. “I’m bored. I don’t wanna play anymore. I wanna… Oh!” Kokichi jumped to his feet. “Let’s play Superheroes and Villains!”

“What’s that?”

“You get to be the good guys with superpowers and fight bad guys.”

“Ooh! I wanna be a magic girl! Like Sailor Moon.”

“I’ll be Joker! Wait, let me grab my evil clothes.” Kokichi climbed under the fence and disappeared into his house. After a few minutes, Kokichi returned, wearing a red baseball cap and blanket tied around his neck like a cape.

Himiko waved over Mitsuo. “Mitsuo, want to play Superheroes? You can be Sailor Moon’s cat, Luna.”

The toddler waddled over.

Holding out his cape, Kokichi ran across the yard. “I’m gonna go rob a bank. You guys can’t stop me!”

Himiko and Mitsuo chased after. “Yes, we can!” cried Himiko. “In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

“Gotta catch me first!”

Their laughter and shrieks rang throughout the yard.

* * *

Singing a country song, Mrs. Yumeno scrubbed the dishes at the kitchen sink. Her reflection in the plate gazed back at her. Brown hair a few inches past her shoulders. Heart shaped face with high cheekbones and a petite nose tilted up just so. She wore an oversized flannel shirt and slacks. She glanced up at the square wooden clock hanging above the sink. “Oh, goodness! It’s later than I thought.”

Mrs. Yumeno stepped outside. Laughing, Kokichi was hugging Himiko from behind and lifting her up into the air. Mitsuo was pushing Kokichi, trying to save his sister from the villain’s clutches. “Himiko, Mitsuo!” The kids stilled. “Oh! Kokichi. You’re here.”

“Hi. We’re playing Superheroes and Villains.”

Mrs. Yumeno chuckled, “Hmhmhm. Yes, I can see that. You look very handsome in your cape. But, Himiko, you have to come in, hon, and get started on your homework.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

“You just started at your new school. You have to leave a good impression. So come on inside.”

Releasing Himiko, Kokichi’s arms fell to his side. Head bowed, his eyes welled with tears. “But I was having so much fun…”

“I know, hon, but…” Mrs. Yumeno gripped the doorframe. The sight of the bruises on Kokichi’s arm flashed in her mind. “Kokichi, how about you join us? Have you done your homework yet?”

Kokichi perked up like a puppy hearing his owner opening the front door. “Yeah, I did already! Because I’m smart. But I’ll come! Let me get my backpack!” He dashed off.

Mrs. Yumeno called after him. “Tell your brother where you are first, okay?”

“‘Kaaay!”

Mrs. Yumeno shook her head. _What an energetic boy._

* * *

Kokichi closed his textbook. “I’m done! Ha, I beat you, Himiko. I’m better and smarter.”

Frowning, Himiko wrote in her notebook. “Be quiet. I’m working. I’ll curse you with a you-can’t-stop-playing-the-‘be quiet’-game if you don’t stop.”

Mrs. Yumeno stood at the stove, stirring a pot of curry. She glanced up. Himiko and Kokichi sat at the kitchen table, hunched over their school books. Mitsuo sat on the floor in the corner, having his dinosaur toy eat up cars. “Himiko, what did I tell you about curses?”

Himiko scowled. “A spell,” she grumbled. “A spell, not a curse.”

“And, it’s not a race, Kokichi.” Mrs. Yumeno asked, “Can you bring your homework to the counter here? I’ll check it over. Make sure you didn’t make any mistakes.”

“Huh? Uh, okay.”

Kokichi dropped off the notebook and returned to the table. Mrs. Yumeno flipped through the notebook. Kokichi had completed two pages’ worth of math problems about multiplying mixed fractions together. All appeared to be answered correctly at a glance. “Kokichi, honey… you’re in the same class as Himiko, right?”

“Uh huh! We get to eat lunch together and play at recess.”

“Then why were you working on multiplying fractions together? Himiko is still learning her four times tables…”

Kokichi grabbed the salt shaker on the table and examined it. “Oh, that’s cuz Onii-chan always makes me work ahead. Do problems near the back of the book.”

Mrs. Yumeno blinked. _Wow, he must be working problems a few grades above his own. And good on Kagami for encouraging him to study more._ “It’s so impressive you’re able to solve those problems! You must be a very smart little boy.”

Grinning, Kokichi swung his legs. He wiggled side to side in his chair. “Nee-hee! That’s what I was saying!” To himself, he muttered, “Wow, she thinks I’m smart. She thinks I’m smart…”

Scowling, Himiko fisted her pencil. “I’m smart, too.”

“You are, too, honey. But, Kokichi, don’t you still have the same homework as Himiko? You haven’t done them yet.”

“No! It’s like, mega, boring.”

Mrs. Yumeno placed the spatula down and handed Kokichi the notebook. “I’m sorry, but you have to do your homework, too. It won’t take you long, okay? Do it for me.” Grumbling, Kokichi complied.

Someone knocked on the back door. “Come in; door’s open,” called Mrs. Yumeno.

Kagami’s tall form entered. At five foot seven, he was a good four inches taller than Mrs. Yumeno. He nodded in greeting to her. Taking off his shoes, Kagami scanned the room. The kitchenette was outfitted with time-worn wooden cabinets and a yellowing floral backsplash. Beyond the table lay a couple of bean bags before a mini TV. Stairs along the far wall led upstairs. A few boxes were scattered here and there.

Holding his dinosaur overhead, Mitsuo dashed up to Kagami. “Look, it’s a Dino. Rrragh!”

Brow raised, Kagami sidestepped him. “Kokichi, time to go. It’s dinner time.”

Frowning, Mitsuo lowered the toy. “Aw, you weren’t scared…”

Kokichi hugged his textbook to his chest. “I can’t go! I haven’t finished my homework yet.”

Mrs. Yumeno tapped the spatula against the rim of the pot, sloughing off excess curry. “This’ll be done in a few minutes. Why don’t the two of you stay over? If that would be all right with your folks–” Kagami stiffened. Mrs. Yumeno cleared her throat. “If, um, you guys are able to.”

Kagami peered over the pot’s edge. “That curry is way overdone.”

“Huh? Oh, so it is!” Mrs. Yumeno laughed. “Totally didn’t notice that. Good catch! But I’ll, uh, I’ll whip up a new batch! Shouldn’t take long since I have all the ingredients here… Oh wait. Where are the mushrooms…?” Although mushrooms are stored in a refrigerator, Mrs. Yumeno began rummaging through the cabinets.

Exhaling, Kagami shook his head slightly. “Well, food is food. Fine, we’ll stay.” He sat down on the remaining third chair at the table.

Kokichi raised his hand. “We have super, amazing food at our house! Cake for breakfast!”

Himiko gasped. “I want cake…!”

“Much better food than curry. But I guess I can stay.”

Kagami flicked Kokichi’s cheek. “ _Cheeky_ Kichi.”

“Ow.”

Himiko laughed.

As Mrs. Yumeno began gathering ingredients, the children relayed the day’s events to Kagami behind her. Arm on the table, Kokichi leaned forward and waved a hand in Kagami’s face. “Onii-chan, Onii-chan! Me, Himiko, and Mitsuo were playing Superheroes and Villains!”

Himiko pounded the table. “Yeah, yeah! I was Sailor Moon and Mitsuo, my cat. Kokichi was a bad guy so we were chasing him, and then he opened up a portal to a different diemention.”

“It’s dimension,” corrected Kagami.

Mitsuo held up his dinosaur. “And there were a lot of dinosaurs!”

“Uh huh,” nodded Himiko. “So to get out of the diemention, Mitsuo and I had to use up all of our magic power, but not all of it, to go back home in a big explosion!”

Kokichi swung his feet. “And that explosion caused the house to catch on fire, but Himiko got upset. So the house lived. It was okay.”

Kagami’s eye twitched. “I… see…”

Mrs. Yumeno looked up from chopping onions. She gazed at their smiling faces. Heard their loud chatting bouncing off the empty house. Smelled how the simmering curry masked the scent of the house’s musk. Memories of the old hours lingered in her mind. How she and the kids would eat dinner quietly, her husband on another one of his business trips or her arguing with him while the kids ate upstairs in their rooms. Mrs. Yumeno smiled. _It’s been a long time since we had a loud, warm family dinner._

Resuming chopping, Mrs. Yumeno called, “We’re going to need more chairs! Once I’m done here, I’ll bring over the bean bags from in front of the TV.”

Kagami shook his head. “No, you sit on one of the chairs.”

“You’re our guest. I couldn’t possibly.”

Himiko and Kokichi raised their hands. “I want to sit on the beanie!”

“Yeah, that’ll be fun.”

Mitsuo chipped, “Me too, me too!”

Mrs. Yumeno laughed. “All right, all right. Slide them over and gather round the table now. Then we can all sit together and enjoy…”

* * *

_August 2007_

Mrs. Yumeno placed the last of the octopus dinner in the bento and put on the lid. “There.” _That should hopefully keep Kagami’s dinner warm._ She glanced at the clock. 6:27 pm. _It’s starting to get late… I wonder where he’s gone._

“Mommy, come help me.” Mitsuo sat at the table scribbling in a zoo animal coloring book.

“Sure thing, hon.” After wiping her hands on her slacks, Mrs. Yumeno slid in the chair beside him. Started coloring in a blue giraffe.

“Mommy, I like animals,” Mitsuo began. “Can we have one as a pet?”

Mrs. Yumeno smirked. _Oh boy. Here comes him asking about having a dog–_

“Can we have a tiger?”

Mrs. Yumeno choked. Gasping, Himiko’s eyes went saucer wide. She raced over from the bean bags. The mother held up her hands. “No, you cannot. We don’t have a house that’s big enough for a tiger.”

Sighing, Himiko trudged back to the beanbags where Kokichi was. “I don’t like this house or this school. I want our old one back…”

Mrs. Yumeno winced. _I’m sorry, baby…_ She glanced back at Mitsuo. _Maybe I can scrape enough money at the end of the month to go to a dinosaur museum. Or watch a magic show in person._ Mrs. Yumeno ran a hand through her bangs. _With my husband passing on after our divorce, I don’t even get child care support._

“Kokichi, stop it!”

Kokichi and Himiko were sitting by the bean bags playing with Himiko’s magic cups and balls set. In the hour since dinner, Kokichi had been helping her perform simple magic tricks. 

“But you said you wanted the ball to disappear, Himiko.”

“Yeah but I wanna do it.”

“You want to do it every time.”

“Yeah, cuz you’re the people who are watching. The oddance.”

“I wanna help, too!”

“Nyeeeeh!”

Mrs. Yumeno warned, “Himiko, you should play nicely and share.”

Huffing, Himiko rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I want to play with cards now.” The two dug through the props in the magic starter kit.

Mitsuo slipped off the chair. “Can I join? I wanna do magic too.”

“Okay,” agreed Kokichi. “You can hold my cards for me. Himiko has to tell me how to do the trick. And ooh! After that, we can throw a magic show for your mommy and Onii-chan!”

Elbow on the table, Mrs. Yumeno rested her cheek against a hand. “I’d love that. You guys practice hard and be nice, okay?” The kids chorused their promise to be good.

Standing up, Mrs. Yumeno cracked her back. _Now I can get some work done._ She slipped away upstairs to fetch her bulky laptop – a gift from her late husband when he had disappeared for a business trip for a week longer than he originally said. After returning to the kitchen table, she booted up Excel charts of finances. She had just started a job working as a virtual accountant specialist, helping clients manage their assets and answering their questions through calls.

After only fifteen minutes, the kids dragged her by the hand to the bean bags for the show. Once the show had ended, Mrs. Yumeno applauded. “You’re all so good at this! You could definitely grow up to be a magician, Himiko.”

Grinning, Himiko balled her butterfly patterned shirt. “Nii hee. I would be a mage. No, a magical girl!”

Leaning back on an elbow, Mrs. Yumeno glanced at the clock above the sink. 8:03 pm. Outside the backdoor window, the sky had blackened. “Kagami’s pretty late for picking you up, Kokichi.”

The boy began picking up spilled cards on the floor. “He’s probably dumpster diving.”

Mrs. Yumeno went still. _He… he does what?_

“What’s that?” asked Himiko.

“Like going through people’s trash.”

Himiko stopped picking up cards to stare. “That’s gross!”

“Huh? No, it’s not. He brings back cool stuff.”

“So that’s why your brother is always so stinky. That’s so gross. Disgusting.”

Frowning, Kokichi sat up. The cards he held slipped from his hand. “But everyone does it…”

“No, they don’t! Only gross, stinky people do!”

Jaw clenched, Kokichi’s face flushed. He balled his tiny fists. “It’s not gross. My brother isn’t gross.”

“Is too!”

“Is not.”

“Is too–!”

“Himiko!” Mrs. Yumeno cut in. “That’s enough. Apologize.” Himiko mumbled something under her breath. “Now you and Mitsuo clean this up and start getting ready for bed. It’s past your bedtimes. Kokichi, why don’t we go outside for a bit and take a break? Okay? C’mere.”

Taking his hand, Mrs. Yumeno led him outside. The humid summer air washed over them. Cicadas hummed. While the sun had set, there was still enough light left to see. Mrs. Yumeno patted the step next to her. “Have a seat beside me. You okay?”

Kokichi vigorously rubbed his eyes. “It’s not gross. My brother’s cool.”

“He is. He…” Mrs. Yumeno hesitated, as if about to walk across a bed of nails. “He takes care of you, right?”

Sniffing, Kokichi gazed at the ground. Nodded. “He plays Chess and Risk with me and lets me sleep in his bed when it’s cold and gets me food when Mommy doesn’t share.”

“So your mom doesn’t make you food like I do?”

“I…” Biting his lip, Kokichi bit his thumb nail. “No, we have really good food. Like, uh, pizza for breakfast and ice cream for lunch.”

“I see. That must be very nice.” Mrs. Yumeno eyed the purple bruise peeking out from beneath the collar of his Superman shirt. “What about your dad? Does he ever do anything you don’t like?”

Kokichi went still. He whispered, “No.”

“Oh, honey…” Laying a hand on Kokichi’s opposite shoulder, Mrs. Yumeno nudged Kokichi to lean against her and rubbed a hand across his back. “It’ll be all right. I’ll–”

Like a spooked cat, Kokichi jumped off the porch. “Don’t touch me!”

Mrs. Yumeno froze, hand still outstretched. “I… I’m sorry.”

Eyes red, Kokichi ground the heel of his hand to an eye. “This isn’t fun anymore. I wanna go home. Just leave–”

The backyard’s gate creaked open.

“Onii-chan!” Kokichi fled towards Kagami and hugged his legs tight.

Hands folded, Mrs. Yumeno approached the pair. Her brown eyes raked over Kagami’s form. Kagami’s drawn face and dark circles under his eyes. _Hasn’t been sleeping well the past few days._ A slice on his arm, streaked with dirt. _That could get infected._ Exhaling, Mrs. Yumeno closed her eyes. _And he does smell of garbage._

Kagami raised a brow at the child holding him tight. “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi looked up, resting his chin on his brother’s leg. “Onii-chan, tell them dumpster diving is cool! That it’s not gross or–”

“Why would you tell them that?! What did I say about keeping your mouth shut when you’re over here?”

Frowning, Kokichi stepped back. “But I…”

“What’s our business is ours.” Exhaling, Kagami ran a hand through his black bangs. “I knew we shouldn’t be coming over…”

“What? No!” Fists balled, Kokichi stamped his foot. “There’s nothing bad about being here!”

“Listen.” Kagami placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. Cut a narrow-eyed glance at Mrs. Yumeno. “If you aren’t quiet, we may not be able to come here at all. I told you–”

Kokichi smacked his brother’s hand away. “You’re so mean, Onii-chan! You tell me to leave Mommy and Daddy alone, to play by myself. Don’t stop me from playing with Mrs. Yumeno and Himiko, too!”

“That’s not what I said–”

“You _are_ gross, stinky trash! So just leave me alone!” Kokichi hurled himself at the hole under the fence. His t-shirt ripped as he forced his way through the tight hole. He dashed towards the Oma house. Slammed the door shut.

Kagami exhaled. “So _cheeky_ …” 

Cicadas hummed in the background. Mrs. Yumeno felt sweat slide down her back in the humid, still night air.

Shaking his head, Kagami started to open the gate.

“Wait.”

Kagami paused, gate creaking. He looked back.

Mrs. Yumeno swallowed. Cleared her throat. She felt like she was walking along a fraying tightrope. The mother gestured to her collarbone. “I saw Kokichi had a…”

Jaw clenched, Kagami gripped the wooden gate so tightly he risked giving himself splinters.

“Does your father…?”

Kagami’s coal black eyes smoldered as if about to catch fire.

Mrs. Yumeno hung her head. _If I report it, what will happen to Kokichi and Kagami? They could be separated…_ Closing her eyes, Mrs. Yumeno sucked in a shaky breath. “Wait. Wait there.” She dashed into the house and up into her bedroom. Yanked open her drawers and rummaged through them. After a few minutes, Mrs. Yumeno hurried back to Kagami. Held out several pairs of folded clothes.

“Here. These were my late husband’s. They might be a bit big on you, and if they are, I’ll alter them for you. I don’t care how many times I space out and prick my fingers, I’ll learn how to sew.” Mrs. Yumeno thrust the clothes towards him. Spoke in a rush. “Anything you two need, I’ll get it for you. Anytime you two want to come over, you can. Morning, after school, middle of the night. Whenever. We’ll figure out how you can sleep over. So please…” Mrs. Yumeno gripped the clothes tightly. “Please don’t…”

Kagami glanced down at the outfits. At Mrs. Yumeno’s strained face. After a moment, he let go of the gate and slowly accepted the clothes.

Kagami smiled. “Thank you.”

Exhaling, Mrs. Yumeno pressed a hand to heart. “My pleasure.”

* * *

_October 2007_

Hand on the wall, Mrs. Yumeno stood by the stairs and yelled upwards. “Hurry now! You’re going to be late for school!” The mother stepped away and began gathering the kid’s jackets off hooks on the wall. Mornings were starting to get chilly.

Little feet pounded down the steps. Kokichi flashed a grin. “I’m the first downstairs. I win!”

In the two months since Mrs. Yumeno’s offer to Kagami, he and Kokichi had visited the house daily for dinner, to do homework, and for Kokichi to play with the Yumeno siblings. They walked to school together every day – Kagami to high school and Himiko and Kokichi to the neighboring elementary school. And they stayed the night over at least twice a week.

Mrs. Yumeno asked, “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Uh huh.”

Eyes narrowed, Mrs. Yumeno squatted down to be level with the boy. “You sure, buster? You’re not messing with me?”

“Nope!”

“Let me smell your breath.”

Kokichi opened his mouth and exhaled. Then Kokichi stuck out his tongue in her face. “Pffffftt!”

Mrs. Yumeno laughed. “Such a booger you are.” Smiling, she tapped his nose. “Boop!”

“Boop!” Kokichi said, also touching her nose. “Nee-heehee!” giggled Kokichi.

Kagami walked down the steps. He, like Kokichi, wore a black button-up school uniform. In passing, Kagami tugged on Kokichi’s hair. “Hurry up.”

“Ow! Heeey!” cried Kokichi, holding his head.

“Nyeeeh…” Himiko plodded down the stairs, eyes half lidded. She wore a skirt with a sailor uniform. On her head she wore a mage hat, something Himiko had started wearing all the time, even to school.

“Ready to go, hon?” She grunted. Mrs. Yumeno shook her head. _If there was ever a child that needed coffee in the morning, it’d be my sleepyhead Himiko._ “Give me a kiss.”

Himiko planted a kiss on her cheek. “Bye, Mom.” She left out the front door and stood on the sidewalk with Kagami. Holding his hand, Himiko yawned.

Eyes on Mrs. Yumeno, Kokichi held back. “Um…”

Mrs. Yumeno started to turn her head towards him. “Yes, hon–”

Kokichi kissed her cheek, feather light. Backpack bouncing, he bolted out the door. “Bye, Mommy!”

Mrs. Yumeno froze. Hand to her cheek, she stared at him.

Kokichi dashed out to behind Kagami, pulled back his brother’s waistband, and let it snap back.

“You little–!”

Laughing, Kokichi ran ahead. “That’s what you get for pulling my hair!”

“You… Don’t run ahead! You’ll trip or get yourself run over by a car.” Kagami chased after him.

Whining, Himiko sat down on the sidewalk. “I don’t wanna run. Onii-chan, give me a piggyback ride!”

Kagami stopped in his tracks. “W-what? No!”

Kokichi called, “Can’t catch me, Onii-chaaaan!”

Teeth gritted, Kagami glanced between the two children at opposite ends of the street. Scowling, Kagami hefted Himiko over his shoulder and ran after Kokichi.

Arms flailing and kicking, Himiko wailed, “Noo! Don’t carry me like this! A piggyback ride! A piggyback riiiiiide!!”

Swallowing a lump, Mrs. Yumeno gently shut the front door. She rested her head against the cool metal surface. Smiled.

* * *

_December 2007_

Kagami stood at the Yumeno kitchen stove, stirring a broth for miso soup. The miso’s heady scent filled the house. Himiko’s and Kokichi’s drawings were placed on the mini fridge. Behind him a Sailor Moon episode played on the TV. Himiko and Kokichi chatted as they colored. Mitsuo had abandoned building a Duplo castle to join them. Rolling her neck, Mrs. Yumeno descended the stairs. “Having fun, guys?” she asked in passing.

Kokichi held up a scribbling of a tree. “We’re making a family tree for homework, Mommy! I’m gonna include you in it.”

Drawing, Himiko piped up, “Yeah, I’m putting Onii-chan in mine, too!”

Mrs. Yumeno smiled. “Aw, isn’t that nice, Kagami?”

The elder brother watched the kids draw for a long moment. _What have I done for Himiko? Or Kokichi? Well, whatever._ Grunting an “Mm”, Kagami turned back to the soup.

Mrs. Yumeno leaned against the kitchen counter next to the stove. She dipped a pinky in the broth and sucked it. “Thanks for making dinner, hon. I was caught up explaining every little detail of how to file taxes online to this old lady.”

Kagami started chopping tofu into cubes. “If I let you cook, you’d burn everything, even the water, space case.”

Mrs. Yumeno flipped her hair. “Well, o-kay then, Mr. Mom.” Kagami raised a brow. She chuckled. Smiling, she gazed out at the kids drawing and watching TV. “And thanks for always watching them. Being a good older brother to them.”

“Babysitting is easy enough.”

Frowning, Mrs. Yumeno furrowed her brows. “Well, uh… if you ever want to go out with your friends somewhere just let me know. I’ll watch–”

“Don’t have any, don’t need any, don’t want any.” Gaze focused on his task, Kagami poured miso into the broth. It sizzled and popped. “I just keep my head down at school, get good grades, and watch Kokichi because that’s what is expected of me. Keeps Father off my back.” Face expressionless, Kagami briskly whisked the miso.

Mrs. Yumeno stilled in running her hand through her bangs. Stared. “D-don’t you have fun playing with Kokichi? Of course you do, what am I say–”

“It’s entertaining, I suppose. Keeps away boredom, but no, not especially.” Kagami glanced at Mrs. Yumeno’s pale face. Her fading smile. Closing his eyes, Kagami exhaled. _She thinks I’m a monster._ “Mrs. Yumeno, I don’t… I don’t feel things right. I never have. We learned about Antisocial Personality Disorder in psychology class two years ago. Lack of empathy, flat affect, prone to stealing or other impulsive illegal acts… It was like reading an autobiography.” Kagami poured the tofu into the broth. Dusted his hands off, task done. “I don’t feel much of anything for anyone else, ever.”

Blinking slowly, Mrs. Yumeno gazed out in the distance. Shook her head slightly. She murmured, “That explains why I’ve never seen you smile. An amused smirk or chuckle once or twice. But never a true smile or even a laugh…”

“Correct.” Over his shoulder, Kagami watched Kokichi. Gazed at his arm. Beneath his long sleeve shirt was bruises from their father. Memories of last night replayed in his mind.

Holding his arm, Kokichi approached Kagami in their bedroom. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “It hurts, Onii-chan.”

Kagami coolly assessed Kokichi’s arm. “There’s nothing I can do for bruises. Endure it.”

“But it hurts…!”

Scratching the back of his head, Kagami looked around. Spied a can of Panta on his desk. Being high in sugar and Kokichi an already overactive child, Kagami never let the boy drink any. “Here, have some Panta.”

Gasping, Kokichi snatched the can. “Wow! Hey, can we play chess, too?”

“I guess. Once I’m done my homework.”

“Thanks, Onii-chan. You’re the best!”

Jaw clenched, Kagami turned away from watching Kokichi to the stove. _If I knew what it felt like to cry, could I have made Kokichi feel better? Make his pain disappear?_ Kagami exhaled. Voice soft, he whispered, “It would be better if Kokichi had a different brother.”

After a moment, Kagami resumed whisking the broth. The TV droned on. Kokichi and Himiko bickered.

“Kokichi, can you come over here a minute?” called Mrs. Yumeno.

Kagami tensed. _What are you doing?_ The boy trotted over and looked up at them. Mrs. Yumeno squatted down, making herself even with Kokichi’s height. She bent her fingers, waving for Kagami to do the same. “Uh…” Kagami put his hands on his knees. _Like this?_ Frowning, Mrs. Yumeno waved her fingers until Kagami squatted down beside her.

Mrs. Yumeno asked, “What do you like best about your brother?”

“Hmmm,” Kokichi hummed, playing with his wavy hair. “Nothing!”

Kagami’s chest tightened. _See, I knew it._

Kokichi giggled. “Just kidding, kidding! Uhhh, I like playing chess and risk with Onii-chan and teasing him like snapping his belt is funny! And I like the toys he gets for me from the trash. And, uh, oh, oh!” Biting his lip, Kokichi hung his head. Wrung his hands. “How he lets me sleep with him when Mommy and Daddy fight. And when Daddy hurts – when I hurt myself, he bandages it back up. Onii-chan protects me. He’s really strong.” Hands behind his back, Kokichi grinned up at them. “Onii-chan is super cool! I love him a lot!”

Lips parted, Kagami stared. His throat went tight. “W-wouldn’t you want another brother? One who smiles more or…?”

Kokichi pulled Kagami’s cheeks upwards, exposing all his teeth and gums. Kokichi’s face wrinkled. “No, your smile is scary.”

Mrs. Yumeno laughed. “So then, you like Kagami just the way he is?”

Kokichi threw his arms around Kagami’s neck. “Uh huh!”

Kagami swallowed. Gingerly placed his hands on Kokichi’s back.

“Kokichiii!” called Himiko. “Can I take your purple marker?”

Kokichi wiggled out of Kagami’s embrace. “No, that’s mine!” He ran over.

“Hmhmhm,” chuckled Mrs. Yumeno, standing up. She set her hands on her hips. “I don’t think someone that doesn’t care at all would hug their brother back.”

“Hmph.” Standing up, Kagami regarded the mother with narrowed eyes. “Why do we matter so much to you? You’re a weird person.”

Mrs. Yumeno turned away. “Oh, didn’t you know?” She glanced back at Himiko and Kokichi. Winked. “We’re family.”

Kagami shook his head. A ghost of a smile lingered over his lips.

“I’ll finish up this miso for you. You go on. Spend some time with Kokichi.”

“Just don’t burn it.” Walking over, Kagami asked, “What are you guys doing? Coloring?”

“No, no, Onii-chan,” corrected Kokichi. “We’re making a family tree for homework. Although Mitsuo is just coloring. But you can draw yourself on my tree!”

“I can’t draw.”

“Then just do a line man.”

“Line man? Oh, stick figure.”

“Kokichi, I’m taking your purple marker.”

“Yeah, a line man. No, that’s _mine_! I need it!”

“Why? Trees aren’t purple, dummy.”

“Then why do you need it?”

“Because this is a magic forest where unicorns live. It’s got pink and purple trees.”

“Wait, a magic forest? Cool! I wanna make a Batman forest. Where’s the black and yellow markers? I don’t see them. Onii-chan, help me.”

Chuckling, Kagami dug through the markers. _Being with them is entertaining indeed. And maybe a bit nice._

* * *

_February 2008_

During lunch break, Himiko and Kokichi sat in a corner of their classroom, practicing magic. They lined up cups by the cubbies lining the wall. A bulletin board hung above the cubbies. Students sat at their desks eating or stood chatting with friends. The teacher at the front of the classroom had frowned at them sitting on the floor, but the two had already wolfed down their food, so he didn’t object.

Himiko pointed to Kokichi’s hand. “I saw you almost dropped the ball. You gotta be careful. Try it again.”

“Wait, how do you do it again?” frowned Kokichi. “It looks like the balls appear out of nowhere when you do it.”

After Himiko demonstrated, Kokichi performed the trick again with smoother movements. Himiko clapped. “Yay, that was good! You’ve gotten really good at magic since we first met.” Smirking, Himiko placed her hands on her hips. “Soon I can teach you real magic.” She began lining up the cups again. “Like fire and water mag–”

A boy kicked Himiko’s hand, knocking down the cups. “Look, it’s the weirdo at it again! The freak who thinks magic is real!” A heftier boy with a mop of mousy brown hair and dimples towered over them, hands on his hips. Behind the bigger boy stood a lanky boy and a shrimpy boy with glasses. They snickered.

Wincing, Himiko cradled her hand to her chest. “L-leave me alone…”

Kokichi leapt up. “Magic _is_ real! I’ll show you. I can create snakes.”

The husky boy snorted. “No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can. Look, my hands are empty. And now…” Kokichi clapped his hands together, one hand atop the other. He paused for effect. The boys leaned in. Kokichi spread his hands apart, fold-up snakes like jack in boxes leaped out at the boys. “Bang!”

Squealing, the boys fled. The teacher stood up from his desk. “What’s going on?”

The boys clamored for the teacher’s attention, but Kokichi raised his voice. “Himiko hurt her hand. Can I take her to the nurse’s office?”

“I-it was an accident! I just wanted to knock her cups over…”

The professor noted how Himiko was clutching her hand to her chest. Exhaling, the teacher agreed.

Himiko and Kokichi slipped into the hallway. Large windows showed the bare trees outside. The occasional poster was tacked between windows. Green tile beneath their feet reflected their forms.

“Are you okay?” Kokichi asked. “Is your finger broken? If it is, Onii-chan can fix it! Try moving your finger.”

Himiko clenched and unclenched her hand. “It hurts a little.”

“Yay, it’s not broken!”

Himiko lowered her gaze to the floor. “T-thanks…”

Flushing, Kokichi tugged on the ends of his wavy, black hair, playing with it. “Well, you taught me the snake summoning spell…” Kokichi grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. “It’s okay. I figured out how to deal with bullies before. You gotta scare ‘em back so they leave you alone. Show them you’re strong. And I am.” Kokichi held out his hand. He gazed evenly at Himiko. “I’ll be strong enough for both of us.”

Cheeks going warm, Himiko took Kokichi’s hand. “Okay…”

Hand in hand, the two walked to the nurse’s office together.

* * *

_May 2008_

Himiko and Kokichi sat in the Yumeno’s backyard, practicing card tricks. Birds sang. The breeze gently tousled their hair and smelled like grass. Mrs. Yumeno had long since cleaned the yard up from the flower pots and gnomes of the previous owner and attempted a flower garden. Birds ate every seed planted. Backdoor open, the mother was inside sitting at the kitchen table, on her laptop. After dropping Himiko and Kokichi off, Kagami had left to go dumpster diving.

Kokichi held out a fan of cards in his hands, the card backs to Himiko. “Pick a card, any card.” Himiko selected one, shuffled the deck as best as her tiny hands could, and returned the deck to Kokichi. “Pick again.” entreated Kokichi. Himiko chose another card at random. “Is that your card?”

Himiko laughed. “No, it’s not! It’s a Yu-Gi-Oh card!”

“Here, try it again. Take another.”

“This is an Uno card!” Laughing, she bowled over.

Kokichi giggled. “Gotta make things not boring!”

Himiko grinned at him. “You’re funny. And you’re…” Biting her lip, Himiko played with her ruffle skirt. Clutched the bottom of her yellow t-shirt with a watermelon in the corner. “You’re the only one who helps me with my magic. All the kids at school think I’m stupid and weird.” Smiling, Himiko held up the Uno reverse card. “I’m happy we’re friends! If we didn’t move here, I’d be all alone with those meanies.”

Kokichi pounded the ground with the palm of his hand. “We’re a magic partner duo. Hero Magical Girl and Bad Guy Supervillain. We’ll always have fun. We stick together!”

Humming, Himiko hugged her knees to her chest. “But Mommy and I moved without warning… What if we move again? Then we can’t see each other.”

Kokichi clutched the front of his blue raglan shirt. “No, we’ll always be together! I’ll go where you go.”

“F-forever?”

“Forever and ever! You can marry me and I’ll be the daddy and you be the mommy like when we play house.”

Like the sun appearing behind a cloud, Himiko smiled slightly. “Okay.”

Kokichi sat back and started gathering up the Uno and Yu-gi-oh cards. “When we get bigger, you’re gonna be a mage and I’m gonna be a rich supervillain. Not that Onii-chan and I aren’t rich already. We got the Wii, PS2, and the new Xbox 360. All the mangas and action figures I ever wanted. And they’re much better toys than your old, gross Barbies.”

Scowling, Himiko balled her fists. “Oh yeah? Where are they?”

Kokichi stiffened. “Huh?”

“Where are they? I never saw them. You’re always talking about eating pies and brownies and having really good games, but you never bring them over for us.”

“W-why would I share it with you?” Kokichi stuck out his tongue.

Head turned away, Himiko crossed her arms. “I bet you’re lying.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

Fists balled, Kokichi launched to his feet. “I said I wasn’t lying, you stupid, dummy weirdo!”

Himiko froze. Her jaw quivered.

Kokichi’s breath hitched. “I… I didn’t mean…”

Wailing, Himiko ran into the house, tears running down her face.

* * *

Long after being tucked in, Himiko lay in bed, awake. Her princess night light was the only source of light in the bedroom. Flinging off the covers, Himiko slid off her bed. Mitsuo slept soundly in his toddler bed. In the previous Yumeno house, the two had separate rooms. Himiko opened her door. She heard Mrs. Yumeno talking to a client from her bedroom. In her pink crown-patterned pjs, Himiko slipped downstairs and out the backdoor. 

Cool night air washed over her. Crickets hummed. Along the road streetlamps blazed like molten stars. A party’s bustle sounded from the well-off houses across the street. Shivering, Himiko looked up. Looming dark clouds overcast the sky, carrying rain.

Himiko darted across the yard. The wet grass clung to her padded feet. Brows furrowed, Himiko swatted the taller grass and weeds by the chain link fence. In the light she could just barely make out a well of darkness – the hole Kokichi uses. Grunting, Himiko crawled through.

Himiko stood in the Oma’s backyard. Heart pounding, she thought, _I’ve never been to Kokichi’s house before…_ She swallowed. The back of the two-story rowhouse with its broken shutters towered over her. Large swathes of exposed dirt and yellowing grass covered the yard. Himiko walked forward, hitting something. A robot toy with a broken arm. And a wooden dump truck, the kind she played with as a young toddler.

Himiko dashed across the lawn. The backdoor was slightly ajar. Squeaking in the breeze. Biting her lip, she peered inside.

The house’s interior matched the Yumeno’s. Deep grooves and gorges marred the wooden kitchen cabinets. An ashtray on the kitchen table. Walls had yellowed from years of smoking indoors. Kokichi’s mother slept leaning against the far wall. She wore gloves and had a bucket of soapy water and sponges next to her.

Seeing Kokichi’s mother, Himiko went still. Held her breath. After thirty seconds passed, Himiko crept forward. She didn’t stir. The girl darted across the kitchen and up the stairs. Two bedrooms. Both doors were closed but the one on the right had the light on. Himiko opened it.

A gasp. “Himiko?”

“Kokichi!”

Wide-eyed, Kokichi sat on the floor against Kagami’s bed, a DS in hand. He jumped to his feet. “W-what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. Did Mommy or Daddy see you?”

Looking around, Himiko entered the room. A pile of board games with torn boxes in the back corner. Stray action figures with missing limbs on the floor. Kagami’s half-carved chess pieces and his carving knife on the desk. “Where’s all your nice stuff? The cool toys, the cake, the Wii? You don’t even have a TV!”

Breathing quickly, Kokichi balled up his raglan shirt. Broke into a cold sweat. “T-they’re, uh… They’re upstairs in the attic!”

“My house and your house don’t have attics. See, I knew you were lying! I knew it!”

“I wasn’t! We’re actually rich.”

“I don’t believe you. I won’t believe anything you say anymore.” Chin in the air, Himiko turned away. “I’m leav–”

Kokichi seized her wrist. “I’m not lying! I’m not. My daddy, he has a lighter with a horse on it. He said it’s his most prized possession. It’s made of real gold!”

Himiko narrowed her eyes. “Leave me alone.”

“I’ll show you I’m not lying. I’ll go get it.” Kokichi gripped her wrist tighter. Tears swam in his eyes. “Wait for me. Please.” Kokichi squeezed once more before darting off.

Biting her lip, Himiko strained to listen. A floorboard creaked, then nothing. The air was still. The house, as silent as a crypt. Goosebumps arose. Rubbing her arms, Himiko looked around the room. Something rumbled outside. She glanced out the tiny circular window above the beds. Rain smacked against the glass. A storm.

_This was a bad idea. A really bad idea._

* * *

Kokichi crept along the wall in the hallway to avoid any floorboard creaking. He reached the doorknob to his parent’s bedroom with both hands. Turned.

Kokichi paused, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The only light was the hallway light from the slightly open door and the TV. The news droned on quietly. Kokichi’s father lay in the recliner, passed out. Snored. He held an empty beer bottle over the arm of his chair. The smell of sweat and beer smothered Kokichi like a smog.

Kokichi bit his thumb nail to the quick. _He’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me…_ Kokichi glanced behind him. _But Himiko…_

Swallowing, Kokichi crept forward. Peered over the recliner’s arm. The father’s mouth hung open. Sweaty red flannel shirt clung to his chest. _Where is it, where is it…? There!_

Glinting in the light was the lighter. It had tumbled out of his jeans pocket. Lay snug between his leg and the chair.

Heart pounding, Kokichi reached. Touched it.

Kokichi’s father jerked.

Kokichi froze.

The father shifted over. Snored.

Grabbing the lighter, Kokichi fled out the room. He pounded down the hall, opened and closed his bedroom door behind him. “Look, I got it!”

Himiko studied the lighter in Kokichi’s outstretched hand. The lid of the Zippo lighter hung open, unable to stay closed for long. A rearing horse was etched into it. But around the edges the bronze had been worn down from use, showing silver underneath. “Heeeey. It’s not gold.”

Mouth agape, Kokichi gazed at the lighter. “It’s… it’s not?” He had never gotten a good glimpse at the lighter, his father kept it so closely guarded.

“The lid doesn’t even stay closed. It’s trash!”

“But… but this is…!” _This is Daddy’s most important possession._ Kokichi’s hand holding the lighter trembled. _And it’s trash?_ He felt as if suckered punch.

Head lowered, Himiko balled her fists. “You lied to me. Said you were better than me. Called me a stupid weirdo.” Fists to her chest, she stepped forward. “You’re just another bully! I don’t want to be friends with you anymore!”

“I’m…” Kokichi’s voice squeaked. Himiko paused. “I’m sooorrry!” Bursting into tears, Kokichi wiped his stinging eyes. “I lied about all that stuff cuz you, cuz you have a great Mommy and nice toys and I never had any of those things. It’s not fair.” He hiccupped. Shoulders shook with his shuddering breaths. “But please. Please still be my friend… We promised to stay together…”

Frowning, Himiko let her arms fall. “Kokichi…” She hugged him tight. “I’m sorry. We can share my toys. And my mommy can be your mommy, too!”

“R-really?”

“Mmhmm! So don’t cry.” Himiko rubbed her hands across Kokichi’s wet face, wiping away his tears. Kissed his cheek. Withdrew.

Kokichi gazed at her. The lone lightbulb illuminated the dust mites dancing around her. Set her red hair aflame. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. Nose cherry red, she smiled brightly.

Face flushing, Kokichi lowered his gaze. Squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Himiko.”

“You okay?”

Kokichi nodded. “Mm–”

The door slammed open. “Which motherfucker stole my lighter?!” Red-faced like a bull, Kokichi’s father stood in the doorway. Breathed heavily through his nostrils.

Wide-eyed, Kokichi and Himiko clung to each other. They trembled.

The father frowned at Himiko. Tilted his head. “Who’re you? Wait, you’re that shrimp from next door. The hell you doing here? Huh?”

Whimpering, Himiko hid behind Kokichi. She gripped Kokichi’s shoulders so tight, her nails dug in his skin.

Gasping, Kokichi hid the hand that held the lighter behind his back. His father turned his head to look at the boy, honing in like a missile. “Did you steal my lighter?”

“N-no.”

“I told ya, boy. There were two things I hate above all else. Liars.” The father seized Kokichi’s wrist and pulled it forward. Kokichi yelped. The lighter in the boy’s hand glinted in the light. Like a wolf, his father sneered, showing all his teeth. “And thieves.” He wrenched Kokichi’s wrist, twisting it.

Kokichi screamed. Tears in his eyes, Kokichi fumbled back. Cradled his arm to his chest. Himiko started crying.

His father stooped down to pick up the lighter. “After all I did for you…” Holding the lighter up, the father regarded it in the light. “Slaving around people up people’s trash for a living. Raising you to be an SDF officer. To match the glory of our proud Oma ancestors.” Growling, the father gripped the lighter so tightly, it nearly broke. “And this is how you repay me?!”

“Y-you can keep the lighter! It’s trash!”

The father paused.

Eyes gleaming, Kokichi jabbed a finger. “You hate lying but you lied to me, saying it was gold! And you haven’t done anything for me! Onii-chan goes through trash to get toys for me. Himiko’s mommy lets me stay over and so I can play with Himiko and Mitsuo! I thought we were proud Omas.” Flinging his fists down, Kokichi shouted, “But you’re nothing but gross, smelly garb–!!”

The father backhanded Kokichi across the face. Kokichi slammed into the bedframe. Collapsed to the floor.

Himiko cried, “Kokichi!”

Teeth bared, the father ground his heel into Kokichi’s head.

“Ngh!”

“Defiant upstart! Where the hell do you get off mouthing to _me_?! Know your place, you little bastard.”

“Le-leave Kokichi alone!”

The father’s head snapped over. Quivering, Himiko shrank in the back corner. He raised a brow. “Did she put you up to it? To stealing my lighter?” Exhaling a chuckle, he undid his leather belt. Held it like a whip. “I told ya, boy, what they do in the SDF if you break the rules…”

Kokichi’s blood went cold. “No… No, don’t!”

Crawling backwards on her hands and knees, Himiko hit the wall. Eyes wide, she gaped up at him. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

The father raised the belt. “They flay you alive.”

“NOOOO!” Kokichi dove between them.

* * *

Kagami lightly jogged down the street, holding a backpack overhead. Rain poured down in sheets. Moths flew around the streetlamp on the corner. A scruffy old man dozed on the sidewalk, his head covered with a newspaper. Lighting forked across the sky. A second later, thunder boomed.

Kagami glanced at the dark sky. _I knew it was gonna storm. Should have come home sooner._ The teenager passed his house to walk up the steps to the Yumeno residence, the last home in the rowhouse. _But Kokichi should have slept over until I came home. He’s fine._

Before Kagami could knock, the door opened. Mrs. Yumeno stood there, dressed in a pale blue blouse and slacks. Seeing Kagami, Mrs. Yumeno exhaled in relief and slumped her shoulders. “Thank goodness, you’re all right. Where were you? Dumpster diving? I told you, I’d buy anything you two needed.”

“You don’t have to,” Kagami answered, stepping inside. He rummaged through his backpack. “I know you’re struggling to pay the mortgage. I’m not going to ask you to buy a PSP or games. Oh yeah, found this tool.” Kagami held up a screwdriver. “I could use this for chiseling my wood carvings.”

Door still open, Mrs. Yumeno glanced down the street. “That’s nice, Kagami, but have you seen Himiko? I just noticed her bed was empty.”

“No, I haven’t.” Looking up, Kagami lowered the backpack. He spoke, voice tight. “Kokichi. Is he here?”

Pale, Mrs. Yumeno shook her head.

A scream split the air. “NOOOO!”

“Kokichi!” called Kagami. Dropping the backpack, Kagami bolted out the door. Mrs. Yumeno followed on his heels. The front door was locked; no one answered them banging on the door. Kagami flung open the ajar back door.

His mother knelt in the back corner scrubbing the walls. Like a frightened rabbit, she jumped and whirled her head around at their entrance. A strand of hair lay across her face. Eyes red from lack of sleep. “H-huh? Oh, Kagami. And…? _You_ ,” she spat, glancing at Mrs. Yumeno. “You with the cute little daughter.” She mumbled under her breath, “Thought this time for sure someone called the police.”

Kagami marched into the room. Mrs. Yumeno followed after. Kagami demanded, “What’s going on? Where’s Kokichi?”

“Leave them alone. The wench stole your father’s lighter. I’ve never seen your father madder.”

Kagami balled his fists. “Then do something. He could _kill_ Kokichi.”

Head bowed, the mother resumed scrubbing the walls, as if she were wallpaper herself. She muttered, “That thing is not my child.”

“Aaagh!” Their father howled in pain. “Fuckin’ bastard! I’ll mess you up!”

Kagami kicked the bucket of water onto his mother. He flew up the stairs, and shoulder tackled their bedroom door open.

His father was holding up Kokichi by his hair. Blood flowed from a slice across his cheek from a lash of their father’s belt. Growling and kicking, Kokichi raked his nails across his father’s arm. Himiko hugged Kokichi’s waist, trying to pull the boy free. She grunted, “Let Kokichi go!”

“Annoying bitch!” He kicked Himiko’s stomach. She slammed against the closet. Slid to the ground, lying still.

Kokichi tried to look behind him. “H-Himi…”

“And you, mouthy sonuvabitch…!” The father crushed Kokichi’s neck in a vice grip. Kokichi choked. Beat against his father’s meaty hands with his tiny fists. “You dare bite me? Raise a hand against me?”

“Kokichi!” Kagami lunged. Muscles rippling, their father swung his arm back like a sledgehammer, knocking Kagami back. The brother fell into his desk with a crash. His wood carving knife clattered to the floor. Kagami froze. Stared at it. Blood roared in his ears.

He seized the knife.

“Kagami, NO!”

Mrs. Yumeno appeared at Kagami’s side. Gripped his wrist. “Don’t.” Her brown eyes blazed amber fire. “You’ll regret this for you the rest of your life. He’s not worth it.”

“But Kokichi…!”

Their father was squeezing Kokichi’s neck like a grape. His face purpled.

“Listen to me,” Mrs. Yumeno said, her voice even. She placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “I called the police on my way up here. They’ll be here in a few minutes. If you kill him, you’ll be separated from Kokichi for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?”

Kagami’s face twisted. “I…!”

Kokichi’s tear-stained face gazed at his brother. Stretched out a shaky hand. “O-onii…”

“So just put the knife down and–Ugh!”

Pushing Mrs. Yumeno aside, Kagami lunged. Slashed with the knife. His father roared in pain. Released Kokichi. Coughing, Kokichi fell to the ground.

“Y-you…!” Grimacing, their father held his sliced, bleeding arm to his chest.

Holding Kokichi close, Kagami stood between Kokichi and their father. Behind them, Himiko stirred. Gasping, Mrs. Yumeno’s hands flew to her mouth.

Eyes blazing, Kagami pointed the knife at their father. “If you hurt any one of my family, I’ll kill you.”

The two men stared off. Outside the storm winds howled like a banshee. Thunder rumbled. Beneath the sounds of the storms, fainting but growing louder, were the wails of sirens.

Their father smirked. His breath reeked of beer. “I ain’t going anywhere, dear son. Not after you assaulted me with a knife and threatened my life. I was only discipling my child. Hear that, Kokichi?” Grinning, their father bared all his teeth. “They’ll be taking away your precious brother from you! You’ll never see him again!”

“N-no!” Kokichi coughed, hugging Kagami. “I won’t let anyone take him away. We’ll always be together.”

“Yeah!” Himiko squeezed Kagami’s other leg in a hug. “Onii-chan isn’t going anywhere!”

Kagami’s lips parted. _Kokichi, Himiko…_

Hacking, Kokichi’s grip on Kagami slackened. Wheezing, he slid to the floor.

“Kokichi!” Kneeling down, Kagami held his younger brother to his chest. Kokichi’s tiny body shook with coughs.

Downstairs the front door burst open. Everyone jumped. Squelch of boots stampeded through the house. Their mother’s shrill voice shouted, “I’ve done nothing wrong! I’ve been abused by that alcoholic, too! You can’t take me anywhere!”

As the police rounded up their parents and spoke with Mrs. Yumeno, Kagami didn’t let go of Kokichi. Rubbing his back, Kagami murmured over and over, “It’s okay. It’s over now. It’s all over…”

Kokichi smiled. Closed his eyes.

* * *

_June 2008_

Kagami quietly opened the door to Himiko’s bedroom. Light spilled on Kokichi’s sleeping form in Himiko’s bed. A few days had passed since their parents were arrested. After Kokichi was discharged from the hospital, the Oma brothers stayed at the Yumeno house for the time being. Gauze was taped to Kokichi’s cheek over his cut. Bruises marred his neck.

Kagami sat on the floor against the pink bed. A unicorn stuffed animal and Pretty Cure doll lay at the end of the bed. Himiko’s and Mitsuo’s beds were flush against the walls in the back corner. Two dressers. A high shelf of children’s books. A small play table sat in the center, covered with Duplo bricks.

Blinking, Kokichi stirred. Kagami nodded. “Was just coming in to check on you. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Rubbing an eye, Kokichi sat up. “Where’s Himiko and Mitsuo?”

“Outside playing.”

Holding a pillow, Kokichi settled back down against the bed, lying on his side. He wore dark gray sweats for sleepwear. “Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

“They’re with the police.” _In jail_ , thought Kagami. _Father is stupidly pleading innocent so there might be a trial. I don’t know enough._

“And Mommy? Himiko’s mom?”

“Mrs. Yumeno is downstairs, talking to someone important.”

Frowning, Kokichi rose. “Who? Who is she talking to?”

“A…” _A social worker._ Exhaling, Kagami turned towards Kokichi. “Listen, Kokichi. Mrs. Yumeno is trying to adopt us. So she really will be our Mom.”

Gasping, Kokichi pressed up and down on the bed, bouncing lightly. “Really? Really? That’s awesome!”

“That also means Mitsuo would be our brother. Himiko our sister.”

Kokichi’s smile fell. “Ew, that’s gross.”

Kagami blinked. “Huh? What do you mean? How is that gross?”

“W-well, because, you know…!” Face red, Kokichi pressed his hands to his cheeks. Giggling, he swayed side to side.

“I… I don’t have any idea what you’re getting at.”

“You knooow. Himiko and I.”

“No, I don’t know. Just spit it out.”

In rush, Kokichi blurted, “Himiko and I are gonna get married when we get older.” Kokichi threw the blanket over his head, hiding his burning face. After a moment, the blanket moved as Kokichi made embarrassed squealing noises. “Hrrrngh! I said it, I said it…!”

Kagami stared. Shaking his head, Kagami looked away. “I see. So you like her.”

“No, I don’t. She’s ugly.”

Kagami stood over the bed, trying to flick Kokichi’s cheek under the blanket. “You really are quite the _cheeky_ liar, you know that?”

Squealing, Kokichi jerked away. “Stop it! Don’t tickle me! NO–!”

“No, please! You can’t do this to them!” Mrs. Yumeno’s raised voice shouted from downstairs.

Both boys stilled. Exchanged glances. They crept to the bedroom door. Creaked it open. Sneaking down a few stairs, they peered over the stairwell into the kitchen. A woman with short black hair in a gray suit sat across from Mrs. Yumeno. Hands on the table, Mrs. Yumeno leaned forward, her eyes wide. “Please, just think of the kids–!”

“I am thinking of them, Mrs. Yumeno. I reviewed your financial standing and you simply make too little to adopt the Oma brothers. You’re a single mother with two children already struggling to pay rent on time. It would be best if–”

“I’ll find childcare so I can get a job that pays better! My ex-husband passed on and left all his money to his girlfriend, but I’ll… I’ll call her up and see if she can make childcare payments!”

The woman shook her head. Eyes narrowed, she pushed up her glasses. “Mrs. Yumeno. After what they have been through, they deserve to be with a family with a stable income in a safe neighborhood. So we’ll be coming tomorrow to bring them to foster care. Unfortunately, given their age difference, they will probably be split up, but–”

Chair clattering, Mrs. Yumeno stood. “Please, don’t do this! They’re my babies!”

“Mrs. Yumeno, be reason–”

Head to the ground, Mrs. Yumeno bowed to the social worker. “Please, I’ll do anything! Just please… Don’t take them away from me. Don’t separate them.”

“M-ma’am?!”

Her tears hit the floorboards. Voice shook. “Please…! Please…”

The woman sighed.

Jaw clenched, Kagami balled his fists so hard, nails bit into his palm. _If only I was 20, a legal adult. Then I could be Kokichi’s legal guardian. But that’s still a year and a half away…_

Kokichi tugged on Kagami’s pants. He gazed up at his brother with wide, puppy eyes. “What’s going on?”

Kagami guided Kokichi back towards the bedroom doors, away from downstairs. He squatted down to Kokichi’s height. “That woman is going to take us away with her tomorrow.”

“What? Why!”

“Because Mrs. Yumeno doesn’t have enough money for us and Himiko and Mitsuo.”

“We… we can’t steal enough?”

“No. And that will only get her into trouble.” Biting his lip, Kokichi hung his head. Kagami swallowed hard. _It… it’ll be better if you were to go with her, Kokichi._ _And right after I learned Kokichi wanted me as his brother. Damn it all!_ Closing his eyes, Kagami inhaled deeply. Set his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders. “Look at me, Kokichi. Listen. That woman will take you to another family. Someone with a mom, dad, and maybe other kids to be your sisters and brothers. They’ll have money. Care for you.”

“But I don’t want new parents. I want Mommy and Himiko and Mitsuo.”

“That’s not possible.”

“And you, Onii-chan? Will we be together?”

“No,” Kagami said softly. “No, we won’t be. But on my twentieth birthday I could come find you.”

Breathing shakily, Kokichi grounded his hands into his eyes. “B-b-but I wanna stay with you…!” His breath hitched. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “No…! No…”

Kagami’s chest tightened. He glanced down the stairs. At the window in the front door and the twilight sky outside.

“There’s… there’s another option.”

“H-huh?”

Kagami gazed at Kokichi evenly, eyes steel. “We could run away. Steal to get food. Dumpster dive. I don’t know where we’d sleep or what our lives would be like, but we’d be together.”

“Mmphm…” Kokichi’s face scrunched up, about to cry more. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes. Opening them, Kokichi gazed up at Kagami. Gripped his shirt. “I wanna be with you, Onii-chan. If we’re together, we’ll be okay, right? It could be cool. We’d be a supervillain team. And supervillains are strong. They don’t need nobody.”

Kagami laughed. Placed a hand on Kokichi’s head. “That’s right. Now, let’s go. We have to pack.”

Kokichi nodded. Took Kagami’s hand.

Kagami squeezed his hand. _We’ll make it. Together._

Before they left, they left a letter on the kitchen counter. Signed it as Kagami and Kokichi Oma-Yumeno.

* * *

_April 2017_

Standing on the curb, Himiko waved at Mrs. Yumeno as she drove away. “Nyeeeh…” Hefting a suitcase, Himiko turned around. A tall iron gate stood before her. Beyond that, a brick school with a black and white school crest emblazoned on it. “Hope’s Peak Academy, huh? Sounds like a pain. And they’re calling me the Ultimate Magician not a mage… I should just go home.”

Her mother’s words rang through her mind. Before leaving, Mrs. Yumeno and Mitsuo had hugged Himiko tight. Mrs. Yumeno placed her hands on Himiko’s shoulders. Smiled brightly. “Mitsuo and I are so, so proud of you, honey. And I’m sure wherever they are, Kagami and Kokichi are, too.”

Over the years, the Oma brothers had kept in contact with them through letters and later Skype. But they had always remained tightlipped on where they were or what they were up to. Kokichi would spout off some nonsense about leading a global criminal organization. Himiko smiled. _Still playing Superheroes and Villains, huh? He hasn’t grown up a bit._

Mrs. Yumeno still kept their childhood drawings on the fridge, including their family tree homework assignment. So whenever Himiko would get a lemonade, she would be reminded of Kokichi. And on Mother’s Day after Himiko turned thirteen, Kokichi and Kagami had somehow managed to buy their old Yumeno house. The Yumenos had moved out of the rowhouse and back into Himiko’s childhood home. So the very house reminded Himiko of the two brothers. But in recent years, they had fallen out of touch.

A school bell rang, jarring Himiko out of her thoughts. She entered through the gate, carrying her suitcase. Cobblestones crunched underfoot.

“Ehhh? A school of ultimates, huh? Not gonna lie, but that sounds pretty boring.”

Himiko came to a stop. Ahead of her on the cobblestone path stood a young man. Off to the side was a large lawn with a statue of the founder. In the distance, a few students chatted and walked to various school buildings. Above him a large, enveloping sakura tree dipped and bobbed in the breeze. The rustle of leaves sounded like a lullaby. Petals fell around him.

Frowning, Himiko studied the man’s back. He wore a long, flowing black cape with a peaked hat. A white uniform with belts hanging off his legs. Wavy, black hair. Stepping forward, Himiko murmured, “Is that…?”

He turned around. Gasped. His pale lavender eyes widened. Himiko’s eyes roved over his features. Heart-shaped jawline. Thin angular face with a petite nose. He ventured, “Himi… Himiko? Is that… is that really you?”

Dropping her suitcase, Himiko ran to embrace him. “Kokichi!”

Laughing, Kokichi held Himiko up by the waist and spun her around. Sakura petals softly rained down on the couple. An endless expanse of sky lay above them, not a cloud in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all of this to the end! I hope you enjoyed this take on Kokichi's past. :)


End file.
